


Something

by SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt Challenge, 2012 by TeriH & Sue





	Something

"Well, now don't that beat all," Buck murmured.

"Ain't something ya see every day," Vin agreed as the men looked on in amazement.

"How long you reckon he's been at it?"

"No tellin'. Had a good start when I rode in from patrol."

"Guess we could offer to help out."

"Probably best we mind our own business."

"Think we should get Chris? Let him deal with it?

"I ain't waking him after last night. You feelin' reckless, feel free."

"Nah, not much he could do anyway, best to just let this play itself out."

"Gentlemen, might I inquire..."

"Ah, Hell."

"That's not good."

"Quite the understatement, Mr. Wilmington." An eyebrow arched skyward. "And you gentlemen chose to not intervene, because... ?"

"Figured it weren't none of our business." Vin pushed away from the porch post.

"Until now." Buck settled his hat on his head.

"Ya best go get Chris." Vin's words drifted back over his shoulder as he and Buck stepped into the street.

Ezra blinked in disbelief.

"and why should it fall upon me to rouse our notoriously irascible leader from his much needed slumber?"

A dark shadow of movement on the boardwalk caught the gambler's eye...

"Ah, Hell."

The men stopped and watched as the shadow took shape and moved to intercede. The ire rolling off the man was palpable as calculated steps carried him forward.

"Appears things are about to get ugly, and I do hate ugly."

"Reckon it best we let Chris handle this."

Minutes passed slowly as the men stood silent as the drama unfolded.

"Well ain't that something."

"Old dog's still got it," Buck crowed, as the man in black slipped back into the shadows.

"Gentlemen, it would appear the show has ended. Now might I interest you in a friendly game of chance?"

~~~


End file.
